<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Nolite Maledicere of Tintinnabulum by DancingQueensStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637714">The Nolite Maledicere of Tintinnabulum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories'>DancingQueensStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Murdoch Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>William, Julia, Inspector and George all switch bodies after touching a cursed bell known as The Nolite Maledicere of Tintinnabulum</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Crabtree/William Murdoch, Margaret Brackenreid/Thomas Brackenreid, William Murdoch/Julia Ogden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Curse &amp; Switching Bodies</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>William was in his office, at his desk, reading the newspaper, George was at his desk, typing on his typewriter, writing a chapter for his latest book, and the inspector was enjoying a cup of tea while reading some letters from his brothers. As, they were enjoying a quiet work day, Julia came running into William’s office, “William it has arrived”<br/>“What has Julia?” he says as he gets up from his desk<br/>“That artifact, we bought through the magazine, the bell, remember?”<br/>“Oh, we ordered that 7 months ago”<br/>“And it just arrived” she says as she opens the package, “here it is, the Tintinnabulum” she says as she examines it.<br/>“Bloody hell, what is that?” asked the inspector<br/>“It’s called a Tintinnabulum” said Julia<br/>“The what?”<br/>“Sorry sir, that’s Latin, it means bell” said William<br/>“But the artifact’s full name is The Nolite Maledicere of the Tintinnabulum. It means the love of the bell in Latin”<br/>“You two and your artifacts”<br/>They both laugh and George comes in, “sir, doctor that’s a beautiful bell.”<br/>“Thank you, it’s from Paris. It’s called the Tintinnabulum or full name, The Nolite Maledicere of the Tintinnabulum in Latin”<br/>George eyes went wide in shock as he was looking at it<br/>“George?” William asked<br/>“Oi, bugalugs, wake up” the inspector said as he shoves him<br/>“Sir, doctor be careful with handling that bell. It’s not the right bell you bought.”<br/>“What do you mean, George?”<br/>“That bell you bought is The Amare of the Tintinnabulum, which means The Love of the Bell. You bought, The Nolite Maledicere of the Tintinnabulum.”<br/>“How do you now that?” asked William<br/>George gently pointed to the in scripture on the side of the bell.<br/>Julia’s eyes go wide, “William, that translates as…”<br/>“The Curse of the Bell” They both said and gasp as they were about to put the bell back in the box, the bell rang and they both began wiggling.<br/>“Murdoch! Doctor!”<br/>“Sir, it’s the curse, grab the bell!” George said as they both grabbed it and their bodies began to wiggle.</p><p>They finally all snapped out of it, “that was strange” Julia said in William’s body<br/>“Julia, why am I wearing heels and a corset?” William said in Julia’s body<br/>They both gasp, “we switched bodies!”<br/>“You both aren’t the only ones” Brackenreid said in George’s body<br/>“I told your sir, not to touch the bell!” George said in Brackenreid’s body<br/>Brackenreid gives him a look, “we just need to figure a way how to switch back. Murdoch?”<br/>“Uh, sir the curse lasts for 3 days” George says<br/>“3 Days! 3 Bloody Days! Margaret and I have tickets to a play tomorrow! And Crabtree, you’re not going to the play with my wife!”<br/>“Sir! I am in the same boat. I have a date with Effie tonight…and when I say date…I mean”<br/>“We know, George!” they all said<br/>“Well it’s easier for you two, you’re married and no worries.” Brackenreid said<br/>“Sir, what about if you have to change your clothes or go to the bathroom” William said<br/>“Oh, bloody hell!” both George and Brackenreid said<br/>“What about you stay at our house for the next 3 days and tell Margaret and Effie, that were all working on a case.”<br/>“Good idea, Doctor….I call the couch” said George<br/>“Actually, George, the couch is off limits, it needs to be fixed.” William said as he rubbed his head or actually Julia’s forehead<br/>“What happened to it?” George said<br/>William and Julia looked at him with a what do you think look.<br/>“Oh!” George said and was about to laugh but held it in. He put William and Julia had a good sex life, but he wondered “what did they do to get break the couch?”</p><p> </p><p>(Murdoch Home)</p><p>William and Julia were getting ready for bed, the inspector, who was in the one guest bedroom was talking to Margaret on the phone, who wasn’t too happy with him. George, who was in the other guest bedroom just finished talking talk Effie, was in good spirits about it, but suggested phone sex, but he made an excuse that he was too tired.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Next Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the next morning, as everyone woke up, but no one slept well, especially George in the Inspector’s body. <br/>“Morning, George” Julia said in William’s body<br/>“Morning, Doctor” he said with a grumpy voice, “why do I have an urge to drink scotch right now at 8:00 am?”<br/>Julia laughed, “it feels great not wearing a corset with a suit.”<br/>“Speak for yourself,” William said in Julia’s body as he kept tripping in the heels, “seriously, how do you wear these heels or corset?”<br/>“That’s why I remove my corset, when I get home from work”<br/>George staring at them with the Inspector’s eyes, made Julia laugh, as the inspector in George’s body came into the dining room.<br/>“I want to apologize Murdoch, Doctor in advanced for the guest toilet seat” <br/>Julia laughed, when William asked, “what do you mean sir?”<br/>“Well, when I used the washroom, I don’t look down and got…all over the place”<br/>Both William and George groaned, when Julia laughed<br/>“Well, I did the same thing sir. You two are lucky you both are married”<br/>Julia smiled, knowing it was true.<br/>“So, sirs, what are we going to do, about work?”<br/>“Uh, good question, George. We can say…”<br/>“Were in quarantine with the flu” Julia said<br/>“Sounds good to me” said the inspector<br/>“Me too” said George<br/>“Good, then you two will stay with us until the curse is broken”<br/>“Deal” Inspector and George said<br/>They enjoyed breakfast when there was a knock on the door, “I’ll get it” Julia said as she went to the door, “oh, its Margaret”<br/>“Oh, bloody hell! How am I suppose to see her in Crabtree’s body?”<br/>“Just pretend, sir”<br/>“She might want to kiss me”<br/>“You lay one finger on my wife; Crabtree and I’ll make your life a living hell”<br/>“Sometimes, you already do at work” George mumbled<br/>Murdoch couldn’t help but let out a laugh<br/>“Margaret, hello, I am sorry with were quarantine with the flu” she said with a napkin over her mouth pretending they were sick<br/>“Margaret? You’re quite formal Detective, and do I hear an English accent? Are you trying to imitate Thomas and the doctor now?”<br/>Julia went blank, “oh my goodness, right I am in William’s body,” she thought to herself, “my apologizes, Mrs. Brackenreid. But yes, we were playing a game to see how well we could imitate the other person. But we are indeed quite in and contagious and its best not to see the inspector.” Julia said with a scratchy Canadian accent<br/>“Your forgiven, detective. Well I dropped off clothes for him, with some of his favorite treats.”<br/>“And, I will sure give them to him. Goodbye, Mrs. Brackenreid”<br/>“Goodbye, detective” <br/>They all blew out hair as Julia closed the door, “that was close”<br/>“Yes, but at least I got some new clothes. I can change out of this shirt, but…what if we need a bath?” said the inspector<br/>“Uh, sir, unfortunately you can’t for another two days.” Murdoch said<br/>“You can wash, waist up, though” Julia said<br/>Both the inspector and George groaned knowing, William and Julia could bathe, with no problem.<br/>“Fine” they both said<br/>As the afternoon came, Julia prepared a lunch with tea, and sandwiches, as the men were reading a book, staring at the fire or working on a new contraption, when they hear a knock on the door and see its Effie.<br/>“Oh lord, its Effie, Doctor please?” George said <br/>“Uh, William, why don’t you answer the door, since you are in my body, but make sure you call her Effie and try doing an English accent.”<br/>“I’ll try” he said with a perfect accent<br/>“William, how…”<br/>“Picked it up being married to you”<br/>“Enough, you two, just answer the bloody door”<br/>William goes to the door and puts a handkerchief on his face pretending to be sick and opens the door, “Effie, hello, I am sorry, but were under quarantine”<br/>“I heard, George told me, my poor baby, so I brought him some of his clothes.”<br/>“That’s very nice of you, thank you”<br/>“Oh, and Julia…I want to thank you for those contraceptive ideas, it’s better than George having to wear a condom.” She said with a whisper<br/>William gulped with awkwardness, “uh…your welcome.”<br/>“Well, better be going. All of you stay safe”<br/>“Thank you, bye” William says as he closes the door and looks at Julia who was laughing, but wondered, “are you mad, I suggested those for Effie and George?”<br/>William shook his head, “no, but my goodness, information I didn’t need to know.”<br/>Julia still laughed as the inspector and George wondered what was funny, but she just told them nothing.<br/>For the rest of the day, they just relaxed, played games, read books, had dinner and went to bed, hoping for a better day tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Getting Drunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was morning, when George woke up, and smelled something bad and realized it was him in the inspector’s body. He groaned knowing he couldn’t bathe, only have a small sponge bath from the sink. <br/>“One more day, that’s it, one more day” George said to himself as he got out of bed and goes to the living room.<br/>“Bloody hell, about time you were up, Crabtree” the inspector said<br/>“I didn’t sleep well, sir” George said as he grabbed a cup of coffee from the kitchen table<br/>“I haven’t either, but we have no more day, and then we will be back to normal” <br/>“Mhm, where’s the doctor and detective?”<br/>“Here, we are George” said William as he was still stumbling in Julia’s heels again<br/>“William, I told you wear my flat shoes” <br/>“But I have to wear the corset, my gosh, it’s so uncomfortable”<br/>Inspector and George just stared at each other in awkwardness and cleared their throats.<br/>“Sorry, sir, George” William said<br/>“Do you men want breakfast?” Julia asked<br/>“No, doctor, I am just going to drink my coffee” George said<br/>“Which I made, enjoy” inspector said<br/>“I didn’t know you liked coffee inspector or knew how to make it” Julia said<br/>“Margaret taught me how to make it.” <br/>“Mmm, then I’ll try it to inspector, Julia said as grabbed a cup and took a sip, “my goodness, that’s the best cup of coffee I had ever had. Even better than the rowing clubs. William you need to have a cup”<br/>William pours some into a cup and takes a sip, “mmm, that is good sir”<br/>As everyone was enjoying their cup of coffee, Julia decided to read a book, the inspector and William played chess, while George decided to take a small sponge bath. <br/>When everyone was ready for the day, Julia did some gardening, William continued working on his latest invention, the inspector took a nap, while George read the book, Julia was reading.<br/>Before anyone knew, it was 5:30 pm, when Julia decided to reheat some beef stew for dinner. As the men were fascinated by William’s new invention, which was a massager for your back. <br/>“Bloody hell, Murdoch, this is quite good on the back” <br/>“Thank you, sir. I got the idea from a catalogue, about these chairs that massage your back and hold their supposed to help release stress and tension.”<br/>“Let me, try, sir” said George <br/>The inspector gets up out of the chair and George sits on the chair and begins to relax, “oh, that does feel good, I can feel some tension in my back going away.”<br/>“Dinner’s ready, gentlemen” Julia said<br/>William turned off the machine, and everyone gathered all around and sat at the table and ate the stew. <br/>After dinner, Julia asked the men “so gentlemen, want me to put the kettle on or…”<br/>“Scotch or brandy” they all said including William<br/>“I was hoping you would all say that” as she grabbed the scotch and brandy out of the liquor cabinet with 4 glasses.<br/>Everyone grabbed a glass and poured themselves a drink and sat down on a chair or the couch and began talking about personal stuff.<br/>“Inspector, when did you realize you were in love with Margaret?” Julia asked<br/>“Bloody hell, well to be honest, when we met, I thought she was such a sassy bitch”<br/>William, Julia and George all spit out their drink and began laughing and choking<br/>“Well, it’s true, we actually were set up and hoped after the date was over, we wouldn’t see each other. But we saw each other at a friend of mine’s wedding, I didn’t know that my friend was her cousin. Well during the reception her date was very drunk and got to handsy with her. So, I defended her honor, by punching her date and breaking his nose, and after I walked her home, and well the rest is history.”<br/>“Aww, inspector that is quite the story” Julia said tearing up<br/>“It truly was beautiful” George said while wiping away a tear<br/>“Are you crying, George?” William asked<br/>“No, got some dust in my eye”<br/>Everyone laughed, “it was a beautiful story”<br/>“When did you realize you were in love, sir with Julia?” asked George<br/>“Yes, I would like to know, you never told me. Well you said from the moment you met me, but be more specific?” she said as she gulps down her drink and pours another one<br/>“Yes, William, tell us” the inspector said laughing<br/>“Well, I never told anybody this…but back when I was a lumberjack, there was an incident that happened to me. One day there was a cat stuck in a tree and being the strongest, I climbed up to get the cat. But as I was climbing, I heard thunder in the distance and saw storms clouds approaching so I had to move quick. As I got closer to the cat, I saw a flash of lightning which scared the cat and it ran down the tree. Then I climbed down the tree, then there was another flash of lightning and it made me fall out of the tree and land on the ground hard about 25 feet. I swore I thought I died and I couldn’t move. When I came too, I saw someone above me, an angel, who looked like you Julia. The angel said get up, it’s not your time, you have a life to live, then the angel disappeared and I saw my friend Christopher, and he helped me up. Luckily the only injuries I had was a bruise on my head and on my arm. Then about 6 years later, when I met Julia, I thought to myself, my angel and knew right then I was in love, even though I was engaged to Eliza.”<br/>George and Julia were in tears, while Inspector said “what, Murdoch?” and everyone laughed knowing he was hammered.<br/>George confessed, “I thought Emily was the one, but she was more like his best friend and confidante.”<br/>“You miss her, don’t you George?” William said <br/>George nodded, “terribly”<br/>“Too be honest, I always thought love was just in fairytales. When I was in my teens all the boys who courted me, just did that to get closer to my sister. Then I met you William, and since our wedding our marriage has been my fairytale” she said with a drunk voice and they begin to make out and fall on the couch.<br/>George started cheering them on, while the inspector passed out.<br/>After a few minutes George passed out as well, while William began to unbutton Julia’s shirt, well his shirt off of her, when Julia came passed out too. William groaned, laid down and fell asleep as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Switching Bodies...Or So We Thought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning everyone woke up with a groan and head ache, as Julia got up first and grabbed everyone Aspirin and water. While the inspector made his hangover drink for everyone as well. <br/>George took the medicine with the water and chugged down the nasty drink while holding his nose.<br/>Julia took the medicine and water, but had coffee instead, when a realization came to her, “gentlemen, today our bodies will switch back”<br/>“Thank the lord” William said as he gulped down his drink<br/>“Well the curse, is 72 hours, so sir, doctor you switched at 4:30, and the inspector and I switched at 4:35. So we’ll switch then” George said<br/>“Good idea, Crabtree, but quick question, how do you know so much about this cursed bell?” asked the inspector<br/>“My aunts bought the cursed bell as well. There were over 100 made but only 3 were cursed. Long story short, two of my aunts switched bodies.”<br/>“At least they were women” the inspector said<br/>“Yes, but it was hard since they both had different gentlemen callers…if you catch my drift”<br/>“We do” said everyone<br/>“Well, I’m going to make breakfast, anybody, else?” Julia said<br/>“I’ll have some scrambled eggs, doctor, but I’ll make them myself” George said<br/>“Ok, eggs are in the ice cooler. How about you William, inspector?”<br/>“I’ll have some eggs with some hot sauce drizzle on top.”<br/>“You know that sounds good, I’ll have the same said William”<br/>“I’ll will as well.” Julia said and began making the eggs<br/>When breakfast was ready, everyone ate at the table, and ate their eggs.<br/>After they were done, inspector had a sponge bath, George played chess with William. Julia put the dishes away, and wrote in her journal. <br/>Lunch came, but no one wanted anything to eat, so they just had a cup of tea with biscuits. Afterwards, William and Julia played chess together, George napped, while the inspector read a book, when 4:25 came.<br/>“William, its 4:25, we can switch bodies in 5 minutes”<br/>“Yes, grab, the bell” William said<br/>George grabs the bell from the shelf and gives it to William gently, “ok, as the curse goes, you have to say something sweet or loving about the other person, than your bodies will switch, while holding the bell”<br/>“Ok, I’ll go first, uhh, William you have been the best thing to happen to me. I love you with all my heart and soul. You make me a better woman, each day”<br/>William smiled, “Julia, you are the strongest person I know. You have been so much and you push through it. I am so proud I get to call you my wife. You are also the best thing to happen to me.”<br/>4:30 hit and they were both squeezing the bell, but nothing, “George it’s not working”<br/>“Uhh, let me and the inspector try then, sir”<br/>George and the inspector grab the bell, “well Crabtree, uhh, you are a good constable, probably the best and way better than Higgins and you’re an excellent writer.”<br/>“Inspector, you’re a great boss, and have really grown into a great man”<br/>4:35 hit and nothing happened, “that’s weird”<br/>“Crabtree, what the bloody hell is going on?”<br/>“Uhh, wait let me look at the bell” George said as he looked inside and whispered the in scripture inside, “oh…uhhh” he laughs nervously, “funny story, this bell is different…it’s the 7-day curse bell”<br/>“WHAT! 7 DAYS!” Inspector says as he chokes George. <br/>“Sir, Inspector, let him go” William and Julia both said<br/>He lets him go, “I’m sorry I got confused by the in scripture, by the numbers. So instead of 3 days, its 7 days. So were still in each other’s bodies for 4 more days.”<br/>“How the bloody hell am I going to explain this to Margaret, she wants to go for dinner tonight”<br/>“We’ll tell her were in quarantine for another 4 days with the flu.”<br/>Inspector’s head goes back, “bloody hell, lord give me strength”<br/>Then they hear a knock on the door and its Margaret, William opens the door, and answers with an English accent, “hello, Margaret, I am afraid were going to be in quarantine for another 4 days.”<br/>“I see, I would like to see my husband, though.”<br/>“I’m sorry Margaret, but…” <br/>Margaret shoves William to the side, “Thomas” she says as she sees him and gives him a hug, “how are you doing?”<br/>“I’m fine, Margaret” George says uncomfortably as he looks at the inspector, who whispers, “hands off”<br/>Margaret looks at him, “you don’t look so bad, why don’t you just come home, and…” she whispers in his ear, “I’ll be your nurse, and wear that nurse outfit you love so much”<br/>George eyes go wide, as the inspector’s head rolls back, and can’t take it anymore, “ok, that’s enough, we need to tell Margaret the truth.”<br/>“Margaret? Quite formal constable”<br/>“Yes, let’s just tell her, Margaret you might want to sit down”<br/>“Again, Margaret, but the detective, what’s up with you all?”<br/>“Well, it’s a long story” William said<br/>An hour later, Margaret just woke up from fainting, “Margaret, are you ok?” asked the inspector<br/>“Yes, I am fine. Just had a weird dream, that you all told me, you switched bodies.”<br/>They all nodded, “it’s true”<br/>“If this is a prank, then its not funny, but the detective wouldn’t do such a thing. But I need proof, Thomas, tell me something you would only know between us, such as when we conceived John.”<br/>George leans in to her ear and whispers, and she gasps, “you did switch bodies”<br/>They all nodded, “we have to wait for another 4 days until the curse is over”<br/>“I see, well I’ll just head home then.”<br/>“Wait, Margaret, stay for dinner, were going to have pot roast and chocolate cake” Julia said<br/>“Thomas, may I stay?”<br/>“I would love it, if you stayed”<br/>They all enjoyed the wonderful dinner, when Effie came by, and they told her the truth as well.<br/>Her face shocked as well, “detective, I told you…about George and I…”<br/>William nodded, “believe me, I was more uncomfortable and embarrassed as you are right now.”<br/>Effie stayed for dinner and dessert as well, and then her and Margaret walked home together, promising they would be back tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Our Friendships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been 3 days since they told Margaret and Effie, who show up to the Murdoch’s home everyday to see and keep them company. <br/>Effie admitted “I know it’s George, but being romantic and flirty with the inspector’s body, is beyond creepy.”<br/>Margaret nodded, “now you know how I feel” <br/>They both laughed as they walked to the house for breakfast, “but at least we have only one more day.” Margaret reassured her<br/>Effie stopped and began counting, “right…darn it, thought today was the switching back.”<br/>“We’ll make it through,” Margaret said as she placed, she hands on Effie’s shoulder.<br/>Effie nodded, and looked at her, “Margaret, I hate to admit this but this whole situation has brought us close, and I’ll miss the friendship.”<br/>Margaret smiled, “I was feeling that too, but we can always get together and have tea. Maybe double date”<br/>Effie laughed, “yes to the tea, no to the double date…George and the inspector…if you know what I mean”<br/>“Right. Thomas and George do get along…when Thomas is in a good mood. But on a double date…” Margaret shook her head<br/>They both laugh again as they reach house doorsteps and see Julia in William’s body greet them, “hello, ladies, your just in time. The tea is ready”<br/>They enjoyed a wonderful breakfast, and after helped Julia clean up, while the men either had a sponge bath, folded the laundry or read a book.<br/>Effie than came up with a great idea for everyone, “does anybody want to play charades?”<br/>“That sounds like fun” said Julia<br/>“Sure, would love to” said William<br/>“That sounds like a great idea, darling” said George<br/>“I am game for it” said the inspector<br/>Margaret laughed, “really, Thomas?”<br/>“Only if you play with us, Margaret?”<br/>“Love too” she said with a smile<br/>They came up with 2 groups, women vs men, as Julia went first, “ok, book title, 3 words” Effie said as she looked at her hands<br/>William immediately knew what book it was, by Julia actions and began giggling at them, when Margaret said, “Oh Dracula”<br/>Thomas looked at her, “3 words, woman!”<br/>“Ok Dracula and Frankenstein, happy now?”<br/>Julia continued the actions, but then her time was up, “I don’t know” both Effie and Margaret said<br/>Julia huffed, “how can you ladies not know? Romeo &amp; Juliette?”<br/>“I knew it was that” William said<br/>“I have never read or seen the play, so sorry for not knowing” Margaret said<br/>“Ok, men, its your turn” Julia said<br/>William decided to go, and picked a person, “ok, it’s a person, a person, sir” George said<br/>“I bloody know that, Crabtree”<br/>They kept making guesses and couldn’t think of one, but Julia knew what he was doing, as she looked at the timer, “time’s up”<br/>“Alexander Graham Bell”<br/>George and the inspector looked at him with a what the hell look.<br/>Then it was the ladies turn again, and Effie went and did actions of a play, and Julia guessed it right, it was Hamlet.  George went and did actions to a car crash; which William knew what it was and got it right.<br/>But when the inspector and Margaret’s turn none of them got there’s which was a soldier and an actress. <br/>It was 2:00 and Julia asked if everyone wanted a drink and they all said, “scotch” including Margaret and William<br/>They end up drinking, playing risqué games, and laughing all day, when William decided to make a toast, “everyone, I would like to make a toast. These past days I have never been closer to my wife, best friend, father figure and their lady loves, so when we go back to our own bodies, let’s continue having our friendships like it. So, raise your glass to our friendships”<br/>“Our friendships” everyone said and clinked their glasses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Back to Our Old Selves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This will be my last chapter of this story. It was really fun making this story, but it would be even funnier if this was based on an episode. </p><p>It was the day the curse would end, and everyone was so happy to be able to go back in their bodies, especially William, who couldn’t wait to get out of the corset.<br/>Margaret and Effie just arrived with some clean clothes for Thomas and George, along with a basket of muffins for breakfast. <br/>“What time again, do you all switch bodies?” Margaret asked<br/>“3:30 for Murdoch and Julia, 3:35 for me and bugalugs” said the inspector<br/>“Yes, so let’s keep ourselves busy for the day.”<br/>“Well, it’s good I brought cards, if anyone is interested in a game of poker.” Effie said<br/>“I’m game” Julia said<br/>The men were skeptic at first but decided to have a little fun.<br/>“Let’s make it more fun…how about strip poker!” George said<br/>“No!!!!” said William and the inspector, while all the ladies laughed<br/>“Ok, then we’ll pay for money than”<br/>“Sounds good” Everyone said as they sat down at the table and began playing</p><p>For the next few hours, the whole gang either drank tea or had scotch, and played poker and each person had won some money, when they realized it was 3:25.<br/>“It’s time to switch back” William said as he got up from the table and grabbed the bell. Julia approached him and they both touched the bell.<br/>“Ok, sir, doctor, remember you have to say something nice about each other”<br/>“Right, Julia, again from the moment I met you, I have loved you and will continue to show how much I love you, till I die…and won’t complain anymore about you being late of getting ready for a date”<br/>Julia laughed, “well, William thank you, I appreciate it and I love you more than anything. You are the best thing to happen to me and I promise I will show you how much I love you, every day for the rest of your lives.”<br/>They kiss and the clock dings to 3:30 and their bodies began to seize and do a wiggle dance, “are they ok?” Effie asked<br/>“Yes, that is what is supposed to happen.”<br/>Then they both gasp, “sir, doctor”? George asked<br/>“Finally, I am back in my suit and out of the corset” William said<br/>“Oh, I miss wearing a skirt” Julia said<br/>“Ok, it worked. Sir, it’s our turn” George says as he grabs the bell<br/>“Let’s get this over with, bugalugs” <br/>“Ok, sir, remember…”<br/>“Yes, yes, I know. Again, you’re a better constable, than Higgins and one heck of a good writer, and one day you would make an excellent detective.”<br/>“You’re a great boss, and a great drinking body”<br/>3:35 hit and their bodies did the wiggle dance, then they both let a gasp, as they both looked down, “I’m back” George said with relief, then gave Effie a kiss<br/>“Thomas?” Margaret said as she approached him<br/>“Come here, my girl, I’m back” he said with a smile<br/>“Oh, Thomas” she said and gave him a big kiss<br/>“So, it’s official, were back to our old selves, let’s toast to that” William said <br/>“Yes, let’s” Julia said as she passed out glasses to everyone and poured the last of their scotch in each glass.<br/>“To, being back to our selves” William said and lifted his glass<br/>“Back to our old selves” everyone said clicked their glasses and gulped their drinks down.<br/>After, the whole gang had one last dinner, and headed home. </p><p>(Effie’s Boarding House)</p><p>“Oh, George, what has gotten into you” Effie moaned as George kissed her neck<br/>“I missed you and we haven’t made love in 8 days” <br/>Effie laughed and gave him a passionate kiss as they fell on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>(Brackenreid’s House)</p><p>“Thomas! Oh, Thomas!, Oh!!!!” Margaret moaned into his ear, as Thomas did one last thrust and collapsed on the bed, “oh my…where did that come from, Thomas?”<br/>He looked at her, “I missed my wife” he says and gave her a kiss<br/>They both laugh and cuddled until they fell asleep.</p><p>(Murdoch’s Home)</p><p>William and Julia decided to have a shower together, as they cleaned and rinsed off each other, he pushed her face first into the wall and thrusted into her, “Oh, William, oh, yes, right there”<br/>He continues thrusting into her until they both climaxed together, “oh, William, that was amazing.” She said with tears in her eyes<br/>“Indeed, missed it, terribly”<br/>She turns to face him, “as did I” and gave him another kiss<br/>They got out of the shower and dried off, and went to bed, but decided no pajamas. <br/>As, they cuddle, Julia looked at him, “I am going to miss wearing your clothes. I felt so free, but you have way too many suits.”<br/>William laughed, “I don’t know how you can wear that corset all the time or those heels and it felt strange being in a skirt”<br/>Julia laughed, “well, if there are days, I don’t want to wear my clothes, may I wear yours?”<br/>“Absolutely, but please don’t make me wear yours, ever again?”<br/>“Deal” she said and gave him a kiss that turned into a passionate kiss, “make love to me again, William”<br/>“Love too” he said with a kiss and made passionate love to her again, and fell asleep in each other’s arms.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>